


Cora's Defense

by Leni



Series: The Love Of A Good Woman [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “I did not break your pretty toy because I wasjealous, Rumple. I'm furious!"





	Cora's Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jealous

“Jealous?” Cora scoffed. “I did not break your pretty toy because I was _jealous_ , Rumple. I'm furious! I came this close to giving up on everything that matters to follow you, and I’d have gotten my just rewards for my lack of sense!”

She glared at Rumpelstiltskin, nostrils flared and color high on her cheeks, completely shedding the persona of the gentile lady she’d been nurturing since her marriage. At his lack of response, she made a noise of frustration.

“Oh, don’t pretend to be shocked, you fool! Do I look like an idiot? You tell me there would be a servant waiting for my orders, but you never mention it’s a sweet little girl with stars in her eyes every time she looks at you. What were you planning to do, had I gone with you? Sneak around behind my back?”

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, mouth parted. “You’re serious,” he murmured and, seeing her eyes narrow, he started laughing.

Cora launched herself forward, hand shooting up into a slap.

Rumpelstiltskin caught her by the wrist, making a point of digging the tip of his thumbnail into the soft flesh against her pulse. “You were not this foolish, dearie,” he told her, his tone amused though his eyes were still dark with anger. Magic pulled her forward, freezing her despite her attempts to free herself. He watched her struggle for several seconds, his smile growing as it dawned on her that at the height of her power, she was no match to the Dark One. Then Rumpelstiltskin stepped away, watching Cora falter when he loosened his hold without warning.

“You lost the right to meddle with my household, Cora. The girl is mine to do as I wish–” He smirked as her eyes widened. “Ah yes, she’s alive. Did I forget to mention it?”

“How…?”

“You must have pulled out your brains along with your heart, or you’d never have thought to pit your strength against mine.” He dismissed her angry hiss. “Now why shouldn’t I return that favor, dearie?”

Cora instinctively flinched away, but in the next instant a triumphant expression stole over her face. Her hands flew to cover her midsection, and she met Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes with glee despite her defeat. “I’m carrying a child, Rumple. Not yours, of course.” It was her turn to smirk. “The child you wanted, and now will never take with you. But that doesn’t matter, does it?” she asked in a sing-song that mimicked his voice when he had an ace under his sleeve. Having straightened so they were eye-to-eye, she gave a knowing smile. “That’s right. You’re not that kind of monster.”

Rumpelstiltskin held her gaze, considering her news as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, but at last he conceded the point with an almost amiable nod. “Congratulations, Cora,” he said, twisting his lips into a reluctant smile. Then he startled her by clapping, then giving her a small bow. “The child of a fifth son.... How, well… How mundane by the standards of royal lines, but pretty far from the mill you dragged yourself from.”

Cora narrowed her eyes. “My child will rule, Rumple.”

His shoulders lifted into a careless shrug, though a keen eye would have seen the satisfied gleam in his eye. “You’ll see to it, I’m sure,” he allowed.

Cora drew herself straight. “I will.”

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help a small smile. “Then you are right, dearie.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear- “ _I_ won’t be the monster to harm your child.” - and sent himself back to the Dark Castle before she could answer.

 

The End  
05/07/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great!


End file.
